


My Time

by winterweather



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Karl Jacobs, Boyfriends, Degradation, Goes from rough to sweet, Karl is a twink, Karl is an attention whore, M/M, Sapnap gets called Nick a few times, Smut, Teasing, Theyre lovers your honor, Top Sapnap, karlnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterweather/pseuds/winterweather
Summary: Karl distracts Sapnap from his game and Sapnap isn’t too happy about it
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 9
Kudos: 508





	My Time

It was a day four of Karl visiting Sapnap in Texas, Punz had begged Sapnap to play some sort of video game with him. Karl didn't bother trying to figure out what the game was because he was more frustrated in the fact that they finally had a day to themselves, together, in person, and Sapnap wasn't using it to fuck into Karl.

It wasn't fair. Sapnap was allowed to give himself a handjob, but Karl wasn't. He wasn't allowed to touch himself at all, so it wasn't fair that Sapnap was being ignorant and negligent. All Sapnap had to do was finger Karl and he'd be happy. Well, actually, never mind, both of them know that wouldn't satisfy Karl. Karl was picky when it came to sex, and for not having anything for literal months, he deserved to get fucked, and to get fucked well.

And fine, if Sapnap didn't want to fuck Karl, then he was just going to help himself.

The brunet moved closer to Sapnap, popping himself over Sapnap's bare leg, smirking to himself when Sapnap didn't bat an eye. Usually, Karl would just lay down between Sapnap's legs and rest his head on Sapnap's stomach, and of course that's what Sapnap was expecting. But not today, that's not what Karl has in mind.

Karl stayed on his knees this time, glancing down at Sapnap's basketball shorts before looking back up at Sapnap, the ravenet still totally immersed in his video game.

The boy bit his lip, a habit he did when he was unsure, excited, or nervous, which he picked up from who knows where and never grew out of. He glanced up at Sapnap once more, and when he still gained no recognition, he slowly pushed his hair behind his ear, clearing his face of any curls.

Karl leaned forward, keeping his eyes locked on Sapnap, and as the younger one spoke into his microphone about some nonsense in their game, Karl latched his fingers onto the elastic of both the athletic shorts and Sapnap's boxers.

He pulled the band back and let it snap against Sapnap's hip, causing Sapnap to immediately shoot his eyes down to Karl's, his fluffy eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The brunet boy grinned, he could hear a slight bit of confusion laced in Sapnap's deep voice as he continued to talk to Punz.

He stared into Sapnap's emerald eyes for a short second, and in a swift movement he moved down, nipping the spot on Sapnap's stomach that was right on his his v-line harshly.

Sapnap let out a throaty moan, but he quickly and impressively covered it up with a cough, exhaling when Punz didn't seem to notice.

Karl pulled back, giving a short glance to the bite mark before looking back up at Sapnap. The brunet bit his lip as he looked into the other boys eyes again, they were full with pure rage and lust.

Karl didn't stop pulling down the fabrics, however, his long fingers slowly began moving down Sapnap's thigh, and his eyes flickered down to the boys v-line and the bite mark before looking back up at Sapnap through his eyelashes.

He smirked when Sapnap mouthed a 'stop it now, Karl' and Karl shook his head mischievously, biting his lip harder, letting it pop out of his mouth as he let go.

"Karl." Sapnap warned strictly, in a whisper, but Karl didn't listen. The brunet only smirked again and yanked down the bundle of fabric in one swift motion.

Sapnap growled lowly, about to grab shove Karl down and put him into his place, but then Punz spoke into his headset, making his existence known to Sapnap again.

Karl heard the buzz of Punz's voice and smiled evilly "Keep playing your game, I won't be long" he raised his hand up quickly and spit on it before he grabbed onto Sapnap's cock, drawing a gasp from the younger one.

Karl moved his eyes back down to Sapnap's length, his mouth actually watering as he watched Sapnap move with his hand. He couldn't even fully wrap his fingers around his dick, Sapnap was so fucking girthy and Karl loved it.

The brunet continued to just gawk at Sapnap's dick as he jerked it off, memorizing every vein and basking in the very small noises Sapnap was letting out. He grinned in excitement when he saw a milky substance bead on top of Sapnap's member.

Karl leant forward, removing his hand from the cock and resting it on Sapnap's tan thigh as he flattened his tongue and licked from the base of his boyfriend's dick to the top, letting his tongue lead his lips to Sapnap's cockhead.

He wrapped his pink lips around the head, focusing on the sensitive part for awhile, he could hear Sapnap getting frustrated with his controller, the sound of the velvety joy sticks aggressively slamming against their plastic holder was funny in a way, and Karl almost wanted to laugh, but then he remembered he hadn't tasted Sapnap's cock or done anything with him in ages so he was going to get the most of it this time, he didn't want to waste this cherished time with pettiness.

He teased around the sides of it, flicking his eyes up to look at Sapnap, who was trying to actually stay focused his game. How rude of him.

Sapnap looked down at Karl at the perfect time, or maybe the worst time because Karl had dipped his tongue into Sapnap's slit, the older one's eyes rolling back into his head as he moaned from the taste of the precum. The hum of Karl's muffled moan sent a rumble of pleasure through Sapnap's body, the texan bit his lip, throwing his head back and shaking his head at how slutty Karl was behaving.

If Karl wanted to be a whore and suck Sapnap off while he was playing a game with their friend, that's what he was going to do. Not some pesky teasing shit. Sapnap reached a hand forward, forcing his fingers into Karl's pulled back hair as he yanked Karl's head backwards, gaining a red-faced panting look from Karl, his lips puffy and red, his tongue out of his mouth and dripping saliva like a fucking dog, and yet he still looked absolutely gorgeous. Sapnap retreated his hand only to cover his microphone before he spoke. "If you want to suck it, you better fucking suck it, Karl."

"Yeah? And what if I don't?" Karl smirked, scratching his nails down Sapnap's stomach, grining at the red marks it left behind. Karl was really asking for it. Touching Sapnap without his permission was one thing, disobeying him was a whole different thing.

Sapnap narrowed his eyes in a way that both aroused and scared Karl as he spoke uncomfortably calmly into his microphone. "I have to go, Punz." He said before ripping off the headset, tossing the expensive technology onto the floor, and turning off the game.

Karl gasped as Sapnap leant forward, forcing him back onto the mattress. He pushed Karl's cheek and smirked when the brunet made a face of discomfort as his head was smushed into the bed.

"Why would you ever think you were in charge, Karl? What made you think that? Because you've got absolutely no authority here, you fucking slut. You're lucky I even bother with you." Sapnap growled once again, pulling down Karl's sweatpants and yanking off his shirt.

"I don't have any power. Please use my body" Karl begged, his face still pressed firmly against the bed. He felt so useless and vulnerable right now and he loved it.

"I'm fully fucking aware you have no power, you're the slut that needs reminding, huh? I'm going to pound into your body so hard you're going to have a limp for the rest of this month. Get on your knees, bitch" Sapnap snapped, giving Karl's face a hard push before he sat back, letting Karl move himself with no guidance. Sapnap bit back a smirk when he saw the red indentation of his metal rings on Karl's cheek. This was going to be fun.

Karl bit his lip in excitement when he finally could move, quickly thrusting his ass into the air. He rested on his forearms as he anticipated for whatever Sapnap had planned.

"Karl, tell me our safe word."

"P-panda."

"Good." Sapnap praised, and Karl expected him to start, do something, anything, but he didn't.

Karl waited, but still, nothing came. "Sap?" No response. "Sapn-" he tried to ask after another few minutes, latching onto his lip when Sapnap scolded him.

"Don't talk." the younger one said, slapping Karl's ass harshly before he spat onto the dimple that sat in Karl's lower back, watching the liquid slowly drip down between his globes and pool over his hole.

Karl hummed, arching his spine more when Sapnap pulled apart his ass cheeks, spitting straight onto Karl's tight hole.

The muscle fluttered, and the sight gave Sapnap's cock a healthy twitch, making the ravent moan inwardly.

Karl's body bubbled with pride when he heard Sapnap's moan. It was his job to please Sapnap and he always got so proud of himself when he did.

Sapnap couldn't take it anymore, seeing Karl's pretty boy cunt after who knows how long was making his dick harden to an unimaginable state. They've had phone sex while away from eachother, Karl showing off his newest plugs or etc., but seeing it in person was always a completely different experience.

Sapnap licked from Karl's perineum to the dimple he had spit in a not long ago, barely putting pressure down when he passed over Karl's hole.

"More, Sap- please!" Karl whined when Sapnap started putting his tongue everywhere except where he wanted it.

"What?" Sapnap asked, sounding disappointed, pulling back to trace his finger very lightly between Karl's cheeks. "You're allowed to tease me but I'm not allowed to tease you? Well that's just not fair, is it Karl?"

"Mh, 'hime sorry" Karl panted, already having trouble finding his breath. "Please do something!" He whined.

" _What if I don't_ " Sapnap mocked in an aggressive voice. "See the difference is, I could, and can, make you do something. But you can't make me do anything for you, because you're just a desperate little submissive, aren't you?" Sapnap degraded, smacking Karl's right ass cheek multiple times so it turned a pretty rosé color.

Karl moaned, his body jolting forward as he let out a sob of pleasure, completely forgetting to answer Sapnap's question.

The ravenet growled and pinched up some of Karl's thigh between his thumb and his index finger before digging his black painted finger nail into the skin, most certainly drawing blood. "Aren't you?" Sapnap asked again, more strictly this time.

"Sorry, sir! Yes!" Karl yelled out his body quivering with pleasure as he began falling into subspace.

"That's right. And who's submissive are you? Are you Dream's? Are you Alex's?" Sapnap asked, placing his finger over the small drop of blood that was beading out of the fresh wound.

"No sir! I'm your's. I'm your submissive" Sapnap grinned at Karl's response, praising him gently while he moved the finger with Karl's blood on it in a small squiggle.

He smirked at the 's' on Karl's thigh before his eyes flickered to Karl's boy pussy. "And you know what else is mine?" Sapnap asked rhetorically and quickly slipped his thumb into the muscle, holding back his moans as he watched it tighten and loosen around his finger "this. And I want to just admire it, so that's what I'm going to do. And you're just going to sit there and wait until I decide to give you something, understand?"

"Y-yes sir!" Karl howled when Sapnap slipped his other thumb into Karl's hole, gently pulling it so he could watch it stretch.

Sapnap hummed and he stared at the pretty thing, his cock throbbing in anticipation. He pulled out his left thumb for a second before pushing it back in, the ring greedily swallowing it up and tightening when Sapnap attempted to pull it out again.

Sapnap smirked, Karl wanted to get fucked so bad but all Sapnap was giving him was his shortest finger, and at that thought he pulled both fingers out.

Sapnap not going to lie, he's seen and played with many bums before him and Karl started dating, but Karl is the prettiest one he's saw.

It's weird calling it pretty, but that's what Karl's was. His was perfect, it was pretty, pink, and unbelievably tight.

He barely loosens up with prep, and at the start of it, Sapnap can't even get two fingers in without resistance. They've been together for almost two years and that hasn't changed.

Sapnap stuck his thumbs back into Karl's hole, stretching with difficulty. He worked his tan fingers in and out of Karl's hole until he could pull it apart slightly and spit straight into it.

Karl moaned out a "Fu- _Nick_ " , throwing his head back against his shoulder blades and then forward again in front of his chest. He was already so fucked out and Sapnap had barely started.

"You are so desperate Karl, it's funny. You just want a cock to fill you up, don't you? That's all you want" Sapnap teased and replaced his thumbs with his left middle finger, and began to move it faster than he did with the two smaller fingers, his rings adding more pleasure for Karl.

Karl panted, his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. "No- not just a cock" Karl moaned as Sapnap's finger went deeper "only yours, 'nly your cock"

Sapnap grinned, he was impressed. "Yeah? Good boy, Karl." Sapnap rewarded him by adding his index into the mix.

He and Karl moaned in synchronization as Sapnap began thrusting his fingers into his boyfriend. The tightness of Karl was almost fictional, like it was unnatural to be this tight. The ravenet could barely pull his fingers out. He dreams that one day he'll be able to fuck Karl without prep. "More" Karl whimpered

"Say my name" Sapnap demanded, shallowing and slowing the pace of his fingers, following the frame of Karl's body with his eyes until he reached the boy's face.

"Nick~" Karl purred, relaxing every muscle in his heated body. His face stung from the dried tears on his cheeks, the salt drying out his soft features.

"Again." The texan repeated, loving the way his name sounded on his boyfriend's tongue, slowly regaining his original unforgiving pace each time Karl obeyed.

"NickNickNickNickNi _ckNi_ ~" Karl cried, replaying Sapnap's name until his lungs ran out of air to say it anymore, using the last bit of his air to weep out a moan.

"So obedient, what a good boy" Sapnap praised and leaned down to lick his tongue around Karl's rim.

The submissive hummed in pleasure, pushing his bum further onto Sapnap's face.

Sapnap groaned at the taste of Karl. It was indescribable, but it was something Sapnap always craved.

"Sapnap!" Karl yelled out in a moan "Sap more please!"

"Karl." Sapnap warned, and pulled out his fingers.

"No- Sapnap" the brunet sobbed, yanking some of the loose curls that fell over his face.

"Shhh, just wait, baby" Sapnap soothed and rubbed Karl's back softly before getting up. He knew when and where to drop his role for a second, and now was one of the times.

The ravenet was confused as why his shirt was still on, so he quickly pulled it off, mindlessly tossing it onto his wooden floor, and walked to Karl's dufflebag. The boy had been at Sapnap's house for a few days now, however hadnt bothered to unpack his stuff as for the entirety of his stay he had been wearing Sapnap's clothes rather than his own, but Sapnap knew exactly what was stuffed away in the bag.

The first thing he pulled out was Karl's strawberry scented and flavored lube. The brunet claimed it added more to the experience, so out of respect Sapnap would use it.

Karl managed to bring a huge selection of toys through security and onto his flight, and as much Sapnap wanted to try them all, he decided to just grab the lubricant and head back to his boy.

Karl was still in the same position Sapnap had left him. "Good boy, you're starting to obey my rules, finally." The streamer snapped, hitting Karl's ass harshly.

Karl jolted forward and struggled to keep in a moan, puffing out his cheeks and biting his tongue, but succeeded in the end.

Sapnap didn't respond to the brunet's internal struggle, Sapnap was in his dominate headspace, small things like that were seen, just not responded to.

The younger one kneeled on the bed behind his submissive and skillfully lubed up four fingers, leading three of them strong into Karl.

Karl groaned lowly and grabbed onto the sheets tightly, his mouth dropping open when Sapnap curled his fingers and rubbed his prostate. "S-" He moaned, unable to get out the rest of Sapnap's name.

Sapnap picked up his pace and began pounding his fingers and spreading them apart, his dick was so hard it was almost purple, he needed to finish prep fast.

He added his fourth finger it, wether Karl was ready for it or not, he didn't care. Karl cried out from the stretch, Sapnap was rough today, and Karl loved it.

The ravenet decided his boyfriend was ready and he pulled out his fingers, making Karl whine in protest. "Shut up." Sapnap snapped, which only made Karl moan louder.

Sapnap glared at the pale boy, pouncing up and shoving him onto his back. He reached up and wrapped his fingers around Karl's throat, probably wasn't the best idea because Karl had planned to stream tomorrow, but. "I told you to shut up, why didn't you listen?"

Karl's eyes rolled back into his head and his jaw dropped open as he came, Sapnap was being unbelievably hot and he couldn't control himself. He didn't even think he was close, but the choking mixed with Sapnap's overly dominant attitude today proved him wrong.

"Really, Karl?" Sapnap growled and removed his hand from around his boy's throat. "Fucking pathetic. Absolutely pathetic" The ravenet sounded angry, but in reality he was oddly happy Karl came. He was worried this act he was putting on might be too much for Karl, but obviously not.

"Well, sucks for you because i'm not done yet." Sapnap said as he picked up the lube and poured some onto his dick.

Before he pushed into Karl, his leaned forward until he was next to the youtuber's ear. "Can I keep going?" He asked. He trusted Karl enough to use the safe word when he needed it, he's done it once in the past, but Karl was weird with over stimulation, some days he loved it, some days he didn't, so Sapnap just needed to make sure. The dominant mask he puts on makes it seem like he only deals with Karl because he has a nice body, but Karl was Sapnap's pride and joy. He loved Karl with all of his heart and he wouldn't do anything to make him uncomfortable.

"Yes, please do." Karl panted, a small smile rising on his face from the light kiss Sapnap placed on his cheek in response.

Their cute moment quickly faded when Sapnap rammed into his twink, a loud and strangled moan emitting from Karl.

"You're such a slut, Karl. Look at you." Sapnap degraded and reached up to grab onto Karl's shoulder. "Covered in your own cum and still wanting more." He used the grasp on his boyfriend's shoulder as well as the grasp he just placed on Karl's hip for enough leverage to pound into him unbelievably hard.

"Y-yes!" Karl moaned, reaching up to wrap his hands around Sapnap's arm. He tugged on the sunkissed arm, silently begging for Sapnap's to lean down and kiss him.

Sapnap obeyed and bent his elbow as he leaned down, he pressed his mouth to Karl's and licked into his mouth, all while keeping the same intense pace of thrusting.

Sapnap loved making out with Karl, he loved everything about Karl, but kissing his perfect lips might be his favorite. Or his thighs. Or his giggle. Or maybe everything.

Sapnap's tongue roamed around and explored Karl's mouth. He rubbed their muscles together and sucked Karl's tongue into his own mouth. Karl tasted of mango and coconut, Sapnap wasn't sure why, but he wasn't complaining.

The brunet pulled away in favor of screaming out his boyfriend's name, Sapnap was still managing to pound into Karl like there was no tomorrow and it felt absolutely amazing.

Sapnap straightened his arm again, hovering above Karl's exposed body. It must've been nearly 6:30 because a golden light was casting in from the window, displaying its toasted tint across the south carolinan's face, chest, and hair.

Karl looked like a greek god, or, maybe a goddess would suit him better. The way the sunlight brought out the gold streaks in his hair, and made freckles sparkle across his ecstasy painted face made him look like Aphrodite.

"You are absolutely breathtakingly beautiful, Karl Jacobs" Sapnap announced his thoughts, his lungs collapsing when the boy underneath him lifted his eyelashes, his normally grey eyes now a fern color, encased by a cornflower blue, brown flakes dispersed throughout the nearly hidden iris. His pupils were massive, copying the look of Sapnap's own. There was no doubt the two boys were completely and utterly in love with each other.

Sapnap leaned down again in favor of moving his plump lips down Karl's neck and moaned at the feeling of his boy's puffy rim tight around him. He began sucking, licking, and biting at the brunet's smooth neck, beginning to form a dark bruise on the pale skin.

"N-no marks, Sap. No m-marks on my neck." The submissive boy protested, pushing Sapnap away shakily. "Remember what management said" Karl's (Mr.Beast's) management had told Karl, once he and Sapnap began dating, Sapnap wasn't allowed to leave any visible marks on Karl's body. Since Karl would be continuously recording videos for Mr.Beast's YouTube, his management wanted no hickies, handprints, scratches, rope burns, or bruises. Karl would always obey them, in fear of being forced to break up with Sapnap, even though the few times he's shown up with hickies scattered around his neck, no one batted an eye. Other than Chris and Chandler who decided to harass Karl about it.

Sapnap groaned, stupid rules.

"Put some on my ch- fuck- chest. And my thighs!" Karl suggested, his body bucking up from pleasure.

Sapnap smirked and removed his hand from Karl's hip. As he moved his head down, his hand lowered too, he stopped once he was level with Karl's pecs. He leaned forward and began littering the pale skin with red hickies.

He payed special attention to Karl's nipples. The streamer had gotten them pierced awhile ago and their whole friend group was still confused on how their fans had not found out yet. They were normal bars but with a sparkly heart framing the tit, and Sapnap absolutely adored them, and he loved how sensitive they made his boyfriend's nipples.

Sapnap surrounded the small bud with a circle of marks before placing one right on top. His tongue slid over the bump and teased the piercing. Karl let out an unbelievably loud moan and dug his blunt nails into Sapnap sun tanned arm.

Sapnap was waiting for Karl to cum again, he was surprised it hadn't happened yet. He realized his hand was still down below Karl's hip, and he quickly moved it to fondle with the brunet's balls, bushing his fingertips against the delicate skin and kneading softly.

That was it.

"Fuck, _gah- m- Sapnap_!" The oldest screeched, his painted fingers frantically searching for anything to grab onto as his body pulsed with waves of pleasure. One hand settled for the licorice hair of Sapnap's head, lacing it's fingers between the thick strands and clenching around them, the other hand for the silk of the sheets underneath their body, both hands grasping onto what they had like it was a matter of life or death.

Sapnap climaxed right after, the added overwhelming feeling of Karl tightening around him and him yanking on his hair had sent him over the edge. His arms collapsed underneath him, causing him to fall skin to skin with the smaller boy as they both rode their orgasms and caught their breathes.

Their heavy breathes were the only things heard in the steamy room, the smell of sex, sweat, and love emitting from Sapnap's bed. "I should've done that sooner" The ravent mumbled, a soft smile rested on his face.

Karl playfully slapped his boyfriend's shoulder, a giggle falling past his lips "Yeah! That's what I was saying! You made me wait SO long that I just ended up doing it myself. I'm supposed to be a pillow princess, Sap. That's too much work for me" The boy exaggerated, dropping his hand from Sapnap's hair and placing it against his forehead as if he was in distress.

"Oh poor Karl. I am so sorry" Sapnap replied, moving to sit up, his eyes traveling around Karl's body to appreciate every mark he left. "Whoops." The texan smirked when his eyes settled on two dark red blots placed on Karl's neck.

"What?" The smaller one questioned, moving his hand back down to rub where Sapnap's was staring.

"There may or may not be a hickey, possibly two, on your neck"

"Nick!"


End file.
